Yugioh: Forbiden Legends
by Onondaga
Summary: The new kid at duel academy has his first major duel.
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH

It was the day of entry exams at the duel academy and I had been dueling to pass the time. When they called my name they said "You can duel anyone that you see in the academy." I looked around and noticed that in the doorway Yugi Moto was walking in, so pointed and I said "Him, Yugi Moto The King of Games." Then everyone turned and saw him in the doorway. So he said "It looks like I've been challenged to a duel, I accept."

DUEL "I'll go first I said, and drew a card.

I looked at my hand. "I set one card in defense mode and one facedown and end my turn." I said.

"I draw. And now I summon the Celtic Guardian, attack." Commanded Yugi.

"It's Des Kangaroo with 1700 Defense." I replied

"I put two cards facedown and end my turn."He said.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your first facedown. Now I activate Ayers Rock Sunrise to bring back Big Koala from my graveyard to my side of the field. And now I activate Polymerization to fuse Des Kangaroo with Big Koala to form Master of Oz." "And now he attacks you directly." I said. "You activated my trap! Magical Cylinder." replied Yugi "This is how it works, you take Life Point damage equal to the attacking Monsters attack points."

"Not so fast." I said." I activate my facedown, Defense Draw. I take 0 Life Point damage, and I draw one card."

"I end my turn." I said.

"I activate Raigeki, now I play Beta the magnet Warrior in attack mode and he attacks."Yugi said.

Austin: 2300 LP

Yugi: 4000 LP

"And I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I play The Shallow Grave. We each take a monster from our graveyard and summon them in facedown defense mode. Now I switch Master of Oz to face up attack mode and he attacks.

Austin: 2300

Yugi: 1500

"I end my turn." I said.

"I play Double Summon to summon out Watapon."Yugi said." but I send Watapon and my facedown to the graveyard to summon Buster Blader in attack mode. Now I activate Smashing Ground to destroy Master of Oz, Buster Blader attacks you directly."

Austin: 0000

Yugi: 1500

"You did good kid, what's your name?"

"Austin." I said.

"Here have this." He handed me a card." And by the way you passed getting me down to 1500 Life Points and all, pretty good."


	2. Chapter 2

YUGIOH

I just woke up when I went outside and saw a Poster. It read Send us your ideas for a duel monsters deck we will pick a winner and send them the only copy of their deck. Maxamillion Pegasus.

But just then I noticed someone coming out of my dorm room in Slifer red. When I walked in my cards were all gone. I walked over to my laptop and found the student database, so looked for the guy that took my deck. The guy who took it is a Ra yellow named Collin Phoenix, Aster Phoenix's son. I went to the Ra dorm and Yelled "Collin Phoenix I challenge you to duel." And he came out "When." He said.

"Right now. I win I get my deck back, you win you get my current deck." I replied.

"I accept." He said.

DUEL "Draw. I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode and end my turn." he said.

"Okay." I drew. "I discard a card to play card rotator, your Berserk Gorilla is gone since when it's face up in defense mode it's destroyed. Now I play Call of the Haunted to bring back the Super Conductor Tyranno I discarded; now he attacks you directly with 3300.

Austin: 4000

Collin: 700

And I end my turn." I said.

"I play Dark Hole, and I summon Des Kangaroo and he attacks you directly."

Austin: 2500

Collin: 700

End turn. He said.

I activate Ookazi which means you take 800 damage.

Austin: 2500

Collin: 700

I win, Now gimme." I said as I swiped my deck back. Then I went back to Slifer red to work on my designs for a deck.


	3. Chapter 3

YUGIOH

"No. Please." I begged a dragon standing over top me. "Noooooooooo."

Then I woke up with a question in mind. Who was that dragon? I pondered that question the whole class period. Then after class I went to the academy lab got on a computer and looked up Dragons, and I couldn't believe what I saw. The dragon from my dream was Chaos Emperor Dragon, one of the most powerful cards in the game. So I walked to the academy store and asked for a dragon booster pack. I opened it up, nothing. The same result 59 packs later. Then I bought the last pack and found chaos emperor dragon inside. So I put the rest aside and went to my dorm to work on a deck, except on the way there I saw a swirling vortex. I walked over to it, but I got sucked in. When I landed I walked around for a bit. Then I saw Chaos Emperor Dragon coming towards me.

"Uh Oh. What did I do this time?" I thought.

"Austin. This is the Chaos Realm" He bellowed.

"The Chaos Realm, hmm catchy. So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Fight. Fight the evil. And it starts with designing that deck." He replied.

"But I only have twenty five design." I said.

"Ahhh but it's destiny that bought you here. That and a swirling vortex, but that's beside the point." He said.

"Go back to the academy and create a deck. Oh and the exit's the silver door." He said.

"Thanks a lot." I said. Then I took the exit and FWOOSH. I was outside Slifer, so I finished my designs and sent them in.


	4. Chapter 4

YUGIOH

I t had been a week since I sent in my design when I got a package with a note. The note read Congratulations Austin you won the contest, here's your deck. Maxamillion Pegasus.

So I opened it, put it in my Deck box and walked outside. I met the Chancellor outside and he said "I have arranged a duel between you and Collin Phoenix in one hour, if you win you get into Ra yellow dorm. If you don't, no changes are made."

So I told him "It's on." And I got prepped for the duel.

After an hour I went to the duel arena to find Collin and a huge crowd in the bleachers. Duel!

"I'll start things off with Destiny Hero Dunker in defense mode and end my turn." Collin said.

"I play Chaos Revert. Here's what happens, I take control of one of your monsters. Now I sacrifice him to summon Chaos Grizzly and he attacks you directly.

Austin: 4000

Collin: 1600

Now I activate Chaotic Destruction, we each take 1000 life point damage.

Austin: 3000

Collin: 600

I end my Turn." I said.

"He never had those cards before." Collin thought.

"I play dark hole, and now I summon Destiny Hero Departed. He attacks." He said

Austin: 2000

Collin: 600

"And I end my turn."

"I Summon Chaos Vulture and he attacks Departed.

Austin: 2000

Collin: 000

"Austin wins." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Pack your stuff, you're moving into Ra Yellow dorm."

"Okay." I said. And I walked into my new dorm and met my new roommates. "Hey Collin. You're pretty cool." I said.

"Yeah you too." Collin replied. And everyone went to sleep.


End file.
